Damian's Halloween Tradition
by Terminus Verso
Summary: This story contains themes that may bother some people. It is also a Teen Titans Go! and Batman crossover.


Damian loves Halloween. His older brother Dick would take him out to random neighborhoods and let him kill anyone he wants. It is their special holiday tradition. Damian even has an urban legend about his yearly murder spree; people made a nursery rhyme about it. Damian never understood why people wrote scary stories in the form of a song for children. Halloween is a waste of time. His tradition is way better than running around in stupid outfits begging strangers for candy. Children are foolish. Don't they know they're not supposed to accept candy from strangers? His brothers always told him to be wary of people he didn't know. Especially if they are trying to bribe him.

Each of his brothers has their own way of celebrating the holiday. Of course Dick always accompanied him on his nightly killing quest, he never actually saw the raven haired male do anything other than that on Halloween. The paranoid maniac seemed content with their Halloween brotherly bonding activity. Jason liked to spend his Halloween stealing expensive candy from stores. He would bring home more chocolate than anyone could eat, even Dick had trouble finishing what Jason brought home for him. Tim's yearly tradition is more interesting. He would stand in their yard, as still as a statue, and scare anyone foolish enough to lay foot on their lawn. If someone called the police he would vanish into the shadows, making the caller appear crazy.

Their house is in a small suburb in Bludhaven, his eldest brother's favorite city. They mainly chose the location because his older brothers wanted to keep tabs on this universes Batman. He never knew the Batman his brothers' hate very well, but that did not stop him from forming some semblance of hatred for the man. Damian made it his goal to destroy anyone his brothers disliked, which is why he is perched outside a coffee shop, waiting for the barista to close up the shop for the night. That bitch had the audacity to insult Tim for his over consumption of coffee. A foolish move on her part. Why would an employee try to chase away a paying customer? It made no sense. Though he couldn't help agreeing that his brother needed to cease his excessive coffee consumption.

The sound of rusty old door hinges squeaking alerted him that the back door leading to the alley had been opened. Damian snuck over to the edge of the building that gave him a clear view of the area his prey resided. A blonde woman dressed in generic work clothes stood in the doorway, light from the establishment illuminating the alley. She fearlessly stepped into the dark alleyway – her first mistake – carrying a bag of trash over her shoulder. The old metal door shut with a condemning bang. A twisted grin stretched across his face, sharp dagger held firmly in his hand, body leaning slightly over the edge of the building as he prepared to jump. His prey turned her back to him as she opened the dumpster lid. Damian gracefully slipped to the ground below, not making a single sound, creeping up behind the unsuspecting woman.

He let an empty soda can crunch under his boots, the loud noise echoed throughout the alley. The woman jerked around, dropping the trash bag in shock, staring at him with wide fearful eyes. The sudden commotion caused rats to scurry away. "Wh-what do y-you want?" She stuttered, slowly backing herself against the dumpster. A fitting place for a bitch like her to meet her demise. She will rue the day she dared to insult his brother. "Your brutal demise. For you have greatly insulted my family and shall now pay the price of disrespecting them." Damian growled, stalking closer to the blonde.

"SOMEONE HEL-" her loud plea was cut off by a knife embedded in her throat. Damian swiftly retrieved the sharp object, blood gushed out of her neck wound, covering the alley in a sickening red color. A couple of strangled choking and gurgling sounds left she mouth before she fell limp on the ground, propped up against the dumpster. Damian caught the movement of a shadow in the corner of his eye before a male lifted him up into a bone crushing hug. "Good job, Dami! I bet that she demon was planning on poisoning Timmy's coffee." Dick said. Damian squirmed in his grasp, but the raven haired teen refused to release him. " _Now she'll never lay a hand_ _ **my**_ _baby brother._ " The last part was no more than a blood chilling whisper that promised death to anyone that threatened his family.

The disturbing statement failed to bother or amuse Damian. He has lived with Dick long enough for the novelty of his creepy threats and possessiveness to wear off. "Let's go home. Red's candy heist should be done by now and Timbo is probably tired of scaring trick-or-treaters." Dick stated, caring the bloody toddler out of the alley and all the way home. The best part is that every person they passed thought the blood was a part of his 'costume'.

* * *

On the years darkest night a beast lays in wait, hidden, out of sight

In the shadows the beast lurks throughout the night

Perched on the tallest building like a gargoyle because it loves the height

If the brave or foolish step out of line they are in for a fright

When it chases after you run with all your might

Do not walk in the dark, stay in the light

By doing so you may survive the night


End file.
